Poltergeist
by Yuukinatsuki
Summary: Had few days since his death. He was never peaceful when he knows his friends and family in danger. Even though they has leave him alone, but still, he can't stay still when he know it. He must help them! AngelTsuna! Sequel or continuation of Please Forgive Us, Our Sky!


_Brunette sighed. "What did you say? You know it, right? I will not die that easy. We still have not put an end to the dark times of the Mafia world... " Spiky brunette bowed sadly, "Even if I die, you will still be with me, with memories that buried in my heart, also I do not have to worry. I still have you that will take my place, is not it?" Said Brunette with a warm smile also with a little sadness that is not visible._

 **.**

 **Poltergeist**

 **Story and Author © Yuukinatsuki**

 **Beta-ed by khrG27lover**

 **Genre : Supernatural and Suspense**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn not Mine**

* * *

Poltergeist is a terrible supernatural phenomenon associated with various physical disturbances such as loud sounds to self-moving objects. –Anonymous.

* * *

A week after the Vongola famiglia learned the sad and heartbreaking facts, they were preparing to move back to their old headquarters. They didn't want to leave the place where everything happened, specifically the incident.

It was during this event that, their sky begged all his elements to believe him. It was in this place that their sky feels loneliness and suffering. It's where their sky is resting peacefully.

At least that's what they believe. That their Sky who trusts them, will come and return to him. Just as he had hoped so far, to be with them.

* * *

Haneuma Dino, the tenth boss of Chiavarone famiglia who is Vongola's closest alliance, was surprised to hear the news of the brunet's death and what he said to his family.

His emotions were all mixed up, the one that he was feeling the strongest is disappointment, as he was unable to be with Tsuna to encourage and give him confidence, to keep living.

He foolishly trusted a good, big-hearted and determined person, who wanted nothing more than to protect his loved ones. Yet, he killed his Kyudaime and guardians, whom had only seen him as nothing more than the grandchild of their boss.

He felt ashamed of himself and of the father figure, the two of them shared. The brunet had turned out more like their tutor, Reborn.

Dino traveled to the Vongola mansion and to sever the bond of alliance with the former Vongola Famiglia Guardian's of his little brother, Tsuna. Though not before he went to visit the brunet's final resting place and the resting place of his tutor.

He went first to Reborn's tomb, where the land and tombstone were filled with beautiful yellow flowers from a sunflower beach plant that shines under the sun. He frowned, he had never seen these plants before. How many years have passed since he had last visited Reborn's grave? How many years passed since he had last visited his brother and his guardians?

He looked around at the other graves that belonged to the other Arcobaleno. Their graves were filled with beautiful colorful flowers, similar to their own flame.

Except Tsuna's whose grave was nothing than just a mound of earth.

And yet, not far from the cemetery, there is a small garden, which is filled with flowers that have similar coloring to that of the dying will flames, which is surrounding a garden chair, which is placed in the middle. One word flashed into his mind at the surrounding scenery. Beautiful.

It didn't take him long to realize that his little brother, was the one who planted the flowers at each grave, which explained why his own, was left barren. He couldn't believe that Tsuna had visited them for over three years. In solitude and silence.

In that instant his feelings were struck by lightning. The flower he brought fell just above Reborn's grave. He knelt while holding the tombstone covered with yellow vines, which only showed his name, date of birth and the date he died. He places his forehead on the cold tombstone as if he were really looking into his tutor. "I'm sorry Reborn. I'm sorry to have let you down… I … I'm not worth it…" He whispered to the gravestone. He cries, sobs and chuckles, as he reflects on his actions.

He could almost see his tutors grin and the click of a gun, as he threatened to use his favorite gun. _"Hmph. Indeed. You even can't take care of your little brother… I guess I need to train you more, don't I, Dame-Dino?"_ The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help but start crying. He wants Reborn here, which is of course impossible.

Dino wipes his tears and looks at Tsuna's tomb. Flashes of shadows started emerging from the direction of the garden among the tall sunflowers. He can't help but follow a shadow which looks quite transparent towards the flower garden. He hides behind the sunflowers and peeks through the plants.

And he can't believe what he sees.

He saw Sawada Tsunayoshi, his recently deceased little brother, crouching on a lawn chair and crying while mumbling something. Dino stood up and started moving towards him, as if to check and see if his eyes were deceiving him, as he got closer, he was able to hear what the other was saying.

" _ **Hiks… hiks… Re-Reborn… I'm sorry… I-I'm useless… I'm just a burden to them… and… and I've also embarrassed Vongola… sorry… I'm sorry…"**_

Dino bit his lip, while holding back his tears as he heard it and also somehow he felt the hairs on his neck stand up, the more chills he felt as he approached the Brunette in the chair. "Tsuna?" he asked uncertainty, while still trying to approach him and pat his transparent shoulder.

The Brunet tensed, raising his head and whispering softly and hoarsely. _**"Who?"**_

Dino who heard it, immediately felt goosebumps, but at the same time a little happy, because at least he could see the brunet and apologize. Oh. How wrong he was. "It's me Dino." He replied without realizing he took a step back.

"… _ **Dino-san?"**_ His voice was getting harsh and heavy.

"Yes Tsuna…?" He replied a little hesitantly.

The Brunet then stood up and faced Dino. As he turned, his shirt looked tangled, his bangs slightly elongated with his rear brown hair extending almost to his waist. His cheek flushed, but the Brunet could not see his beautiful brown eyes because his head was bending down.

He regained consciousness as the Brunet walked around the lawn chair and approached Dino, bending his head and hiding his eyes. "Tsuna…?" He asks and unconsciously backs away, when the Brunet is just a few steps in front of him and he falls because of his natural clumsiness, without his subordinates around.

Dino sat on the green grass watching as the Brunet stops and he raises his head. When Dino saw him, he immediately crawled backward away from the brunette in front of him.

Tsuna's brown eyes bleed. It was like Brunet crying blood before. His eyes are also like there is no sign of life in them. Is this an illusion? Or a dream? If so, he needs to wake up from his nightmare, to meet and embrace the brunette he loves very much. But if this is an illusion he needs to fight it and regain consciousness.

As the blonde is busy with his thoughts, the Brunette smiles slyly and laughs like a maniac. He then attacked Dino.

Dino, who had just regained consciousness widens his eyes, he raises his hands to protect himself from attacks, including closing his eyes, of course someone would usually save him from whoever it was. When no attacks came, he opened his eyes and saw the Brunet, who steps back from him and enters the shadows, then disappears completely from his sight.

" _Are you okay?"_ Asked the soft and smooth voice from behind him.

Dino's reflexes turned back and he did not believe what he saw in front of him. In front of him stood a man in his twenties who looked very young, he seemed to be emitting a light around him. The man wore a white coat and white pants that perfectly matched the white aura he had. The man's brown was long and when to his waist. He has a slender body, smooth white skin and a pair of long white wings to touch the ground. In other words, he looks very… amazing. He looks just like an angel, who came down from the sky to help him.

He regains conscious from his reverie, as the angel in front of him waved his hand in front of him. _"Hello? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_ He asked worriedly.

"Ah…ahaha… I'm okay." He nervously replied.

The angel signed in relief when he heard the answer. He stood up and reached out his hand. _"Here I help stand up…?"_ The man said with a smile familiar to him, but he forgot who the smile belongs to.

When Dino was about to take a helping hand, his hand pierced the man's hand and he fell back to the ground. Seeing that, the angel immediately panic and apologize to him.

" _Sorry, I forgot that I was… dead."_ He said in a sad and apologetic tone.

' _Die? Not that he's an angel?'_ He thought puzzled as his eyes met the angel's brown eyes in front of him, his eyes widening and remembering who the person was in front of him.

"Tsuna?" He asked quietly.

The angel who heard his name was called immediately answered. _"Yes?"_

The Blonde who heard him immediately cried happily and jumped to hug the man who was in front of him, forgetting the fact that the man is transparent and translucent. Dino's whole body immediately kissed the grassy ground underneath.

Tsuna who saw him sweat drops immediately and worried blonde will get a fever if lying on the ground. But in the midst of his anxiety, he recognizes the fallen man as a word slid from his mouth. _"Dino…-san?"_

The blonde man immediately wakes up when his name is mentioned. "Tsuna! You recognize me? Have you remembered me back?" Dino asked eagerly.

" _Anoo… I'm not forgetting or missing memories, but your appearance is a bit… different, Dino-san."_ He hesitated, scratching his chubby cheeks and looking inwardly beside the man in front of him nervously.

"…"

Tsuna then hears a sob from the man in front of him, then quickly sees him and panic's as Dino suddenly cries as he bows his head. _"D-Dino-san? Are you okay? Are you hurt? I-I'm sorry, please don't cry?"_

"Tsuna!" Dino shouted suddenly interrupting the Brunette's words. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, because I do not trust you Tsuna! I apologize for not being able to help you through all that you have to go through. I'm sorry, that I did not visit you again, after Reborn died. I'm so sor-" The word was interrupted as a translucent finger was right in front of his face, against his mouth and stopped his ramble.

" _That's okay Dino-san. Really. You do not need to apologize, and I'm also sorry I can't keep you company in your hardest times when Reborn left. And I didn't tell you my secret. So it's entirely my fault."_ The Brunette said smiling softly to his adoptive brother. _"So, how about we sit in a chair and talk, Dino-san…? There's something that I want to talk about."_

* * *

" _So I want you to get out of here as soon as possible until things get back to normal, Dino-san. Here, the main Vongola headquarters that stood for centuries, has a lot of grudges derived from the enemy famiglia who died from Vongola. And their grudges are still around here."_ Tsuna said seriously. _"And somehow, their hurt, betrayal, revenge and hatred rise fully after my death."_

"So…"

The Brunet leaned back and looked at the blue sky surrounded by the clouds. _"Yes. What you just saw was one of them. It seems they will avenge Vongola through my form. Most likely, they'll make the mistake that my guardians made to attack them."_

"But… How do you know it?" asked the Blonde curiously.

" _Hmm… how is it? I have for years been exiled here alone…"_ And then Tsuna looked back at Dino. _"So I sort of experience strange things and I knew after I read the diary left by Vongola Ottavo, Daniela, who somehow also feels some strange things, when she's been depressed since her mother's death and the burden of being a boss."_

"Diary book…?"

" _Ah… It seems every Vongola boss has their own diary books to release their burden and also to solve the problem if there is a similar problem in the future. I also have one since I was in school, a few months since Reborn came… well, although he did not say I should write a diary, but I'm writing it for my future memories with everyone that I hold dear."_

"Oh! That's right." Said Dino suddenly. "That explains why when you came, they looked afraid of you?"

" _Hmm… I'm also not exactly sure, but I guess that's because of me and they are different and opposite."_ Tsuna replies, seeing Dino's still confused expression. _"Ah! I think that's because we have different energy. I have positive energy with stronger determination from them. Where as they have negative energy."_

"Determination? Like Dying Will? But wasn't it when the Vongola bosses died, their Dying Will goes into the ring?"

" _Hmm… I'm don't really understand that either… but, in my case, when I'm being a spirit or ghost, but still have the same determination in the world. Dying Will doesn't turn into a fire, but becomes an aura that comes out like the light that surrounds the whole body. Like this."_ The Brunet then closed his eyes, then opened them. His yes turned into a bright orange color and shines likes the sun.

' _He looks like when he's in his Dying Will Mode.'_ Dino then watched and realized as the light around Tsuna grew brighter. A light that was previously white, is now coated with orange, and mixes together when each feather is the same color. "How can you to be here…? What… Is Reborn also…."

The Brunet shook his head. _"No. I'm still here because my soul still can't calm down and also… How can I be calm when my family and friends are in danger. It also seems like they're sorry and can't let me go… including you, Dino-san."_ Tsuna smiled sadly. _"Please… Please, let me go and please help Vongola through, all their crisis period, Dino-san… otherwise my wings will still continue to be heavy, so I can't fly and be free."_

Dino looks at Tsuna's clean white wings sweeping against the ground, before turning his gaze to the Brunet smiling. "Okay… I promise to help Vongola and to let you go, so that you can be free, Otouto."

Just as the blond spoke, Tsuna's pair pure white wings flinched slightly. He then stood up and saw his wings. _"Ah! Looks like it did work…"_ He says with a smile, stretching out his wings, causing the whitish orange feathers to fly as he began flapping his wings. _"Hmm… Their not as heavy now."_ He turns towards Dino and smiles.

The blond was so busy watching the transparent whitish orange feathers flying around, he didn't notice that someone was approaching him.

"Boss! It's time we went to the Vongola meeting…" Romario looks worried, as his boss wasn't coming.

Dino turned towards him and smiled a little. "Romario, we have to cancel the meeting with them. I do not want to break the alliance with Vongola. I want to keep my promise and help them."

Romario smiles and bows slightly. "Then I shall go first and prepare the car, Boss."

"Ah… I'll be there in a minute. I'll catch up with you later." With that, Romario goes and prepares the car.

Meanwhile with Dino, he turns around to see the place where his Otouto was. "Tsuna…?" He asked hesitantly, as he searched for the brunette around the small park, but the result was nil. Tsuna was nowhere to be seen, it looks just like it had been when he first arrived.

He took a minute to sit down in the chair, where he and the brunet spoke earlier. Dino sighed, before standing up just as the wind blew past him, causing leaves and whitish orange feathers flew past him, along with a voice.

" _Thank you for everything, Dino-san…"_

The Cavallone Boss smiled and proceeded towards his car where his subordinates were waiting for him. _'No. Thank you… Tsuna…'_ He was relieved after talking to him. _'Watch me. I will keep both famiglia ties and help them…'_ He thought before leaving.


End file.
